Love Is Like A River
by SugaWife
Summary: Zero loves Kaname, Kaname loves Zero, but someone tends to get in the way..." Love is like a river, Kaname. It can flow anywhere, or to anyone but things like rocks, hate, sadness always get washed up, too.", Zero said in a sad tone. "But so does good emotions, like happiness that's so powerful you want to cry."
1. Chapter 1:MY PAINED DINNER

* **Chapter 1: My pained Dinner***

It's been a year since Kaname and Yuuki left the school. Every day I wonder where they are or how they've been, and if they still look the same? I never bring myself to find the answer, though, because I know if I do I'll break down, mentally. I try to keep myself busy with jobs from the association, but the vampire side of me allows me to get done fast, and the faster I get done the more I take, anything to keep me from thinking about them, especially Kaname.

"Zero, come help me make dessert", yelled Kaien Cross, my guardian. Groaning I headed towards his direction before bursting into a sprint to stop the 'food killer Kaien' from any damage he might cause. I remember just last week the idiot almost blew us up trying to heat up spaghetti in a bowl...that was metal...in the microwave.

Stepping into the kitchen I notice Kaien about to stick his finger in the blender...WHILE IT'S ON! Using my vampire speed, I zipped across the room to stop him in just a millisecond.

"YOU IDIOT, pay attention to what you're doing before you lose all your fingers", I shouted as I cut the blender off.

"I just wanted to make smoothies for my adorable son, but my band-aid fell in.", Kaien sobbed.

"Kaien, last time I checked...I was NOT your son", I said through clenched teeth.

"Zero-kun~", Kaien sobbed some more.

"Just get out", I said sighing while pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay", Kaien whined. As Kaien left I began to clean up the mess he made making 'smoothies'.

"Okay, I see fresh bananas, Apple's, Oranges, and Ice over here. But then I see fish packet's, cracked eggs, uncooked meat and an empty orange juice carton over there... I knew he was going to poison me, he wasn't even trying to cover it up."

After putting away all ingredients and throwing away all trash I headed towards the sink to start washing dishes.

*Ding-Dong*

"I'll get it," Kaien said as he passed the kitchen.

"Well I would hope so since I'm washing dishes", I muttered with annoyance. I strained my ears to hear who exactly was visiting but gave up once I heard nothing. Must have been a private matter which Kaien would then discuss in a hushed tone, not allowing my ears to "accidently" hear.

Washing the last dish from Kaien's attempt to secretly poison me. I sighed out with a stretch." I really need to move out before I end up dead."

"You really should, I would be sad if you died, Kiryuu", a velvet-like voice said. I spun around not sure if I wanted to meet the face that went with that alluring voice.

"Kaname", I said shocked. I stared at him for what seemed like minutes. I couldn't utter a single word, thought or action. All I knew was a man who looked like Kaname Kuran, the man who hurt me so long ago, was standing right there in the kitchen entrance, smiling softly. In the past, I wouldn't have hesitated to put up my lethal famous glare but my no muscle on my body would move.

"Hello, Zero, how are you?", the man said bringing me back to my senses.

" Okay", I whispered while turning back. I began straightening a couple dishes and letting the dishwater out. I didn't ask about him because that would lead to more talking and not leaving.

"hmm, that's good", he said. After about five minutes, I realized he wasn't going anywhere.

"What about yourself, Kuran", I huffed finally. To preoccupy myself, I began drying the dishes and putting them away neatly.

"I've been okay, too", he said. I winced at his words. "When I'm not thinking of you", he added. I froze in place as pain exploded into my chest area.

"Don't make jokes like that, Kuran", I said with pain in my voice. I secretly scolded myself for not hiding how he rattled me.

"But, Zero, I'm not", He said into my ear. I hadn't even noticed when he walked over to me and trapped me between the sink and his body.

"K-Kuran, you shouldn't play too much", I stuttered feeling the warmth of him seep through my shirt as if we both were chest to back in the nude.

"Zero, I really missed you and I was sad when I heard you never made an effort to come see me", Kaname said in a sad voice still next to my ear.

Even though he wasn't touching me, or even looking into my eye's. I felt like my body was on fire and every cell was screaming at me to turn around and forgive him for what he did. At Least it was.

"Kaname.", A sweet innocent yet still confident voice said. Kaname pulled away from me not quickly, but not slowly either.

"Yuuki.", I said slowly turning toward her. She made a small smile my way before turning back to Ka-...Kuran.

"Cross said we will be eating out today", Yuuki said practically ignoring my presence after our small exchange. "Where would you like to go?"

"Where ever you want to go, Yuuki", Kaname answered with a soft smile pointed towards her.

 _This is why I can never believe a word that comes out of his mouth. Once he looks at her all existence of me wash away like it never existed in the first place. Yuuki Kuran, formerly known as Yuuki cross, my best friend, the girl I use to have a small crush on. Until..._

"Kiryu!", Kuran spoke shocking me out of my thoughts.

"What", I said pissed.

"We decided to go to Benihana's", Yuuki said staring at me with a soft smile. I chill ran up my spine when my lilac orbs connected with her brown eyes. " It's a..."

"Sushi restaurant", I said cutting her off as I forced my eyes from hers. "I know, give me a sec I'll go get properly dressed."

Leaving the room without looking back I sped walked to my room.

 _I can't stand her...I hate her...No...I'm jealous of her... but, yes, I do hate her._

I took a 10-minute shower before getting dressed in black slacks with a white belt, a black blouse with a white opened vest, and my second favorite pair of casual yet formal boots. I looked in the mirror for a final check.

"All set", I said before leaving the room. As I walked down the hall toward the living room where everyone was I began to have second thoughts.

 _What if I blurt something out I don't mean to? Why should I go if I'm on bad terms with Yuuki? What if I 'accidently' put a bullet between Yuuki's eyes? What if Kaname doesn't like my clothes? Maybe I should have combed my hair instead of letting it air dry. I shouldn't go..._

"Well, took you long enough", Kuran says right when I entered the room.

 _T-This bastard...out of everyone I had to fall in lo..._

"Don't think about him, Zero, He's just a perfectionist and you came out 5 minutes later than scheduled making us late for Kaname's reservations."

 _W-Why does it feel like knives were thrown a-at me._

"S-Sorry", I said unsure of what to say next.

"Don't worry about it", Kaien said happily. "Let's just go eat already."

For riding in a limo the car ride was just agony. All I heard and seen was Kaien singing to Shakira and Kaname and Yuuki cuddled up next to each other. The entire time I was fighting the urge throw up and suddenly open the door throwing myself out of the moving vehicle.

Once we got to Benihanas and sat down at our reserved spot Kaien immediately began asking questions.

"So, Where have you two been? Why haven't we seen either of you in forever?", He said eagerly.

"Well, Kaname has been working most of the time overseas and I've been following making sure he's eating properly and not getting fatigue", Yuuki explained touching Kaname's hand in a show of affection. I rolled my eyes with disgust.

"We're very sorry for not calling or checking in. Next time we absolutely will", Kaname said with his masked smile.

"Great," I said under my breath with sarcasm.

"I would hope so", Kaname said replying to what I said. I rolled my eyes at him in annoyance but when I saw him remove his hand from underneath Yuuki's my mood lightened.

"hmm", Kaname chuckled.

"Zero," Yuuki said quickly. "How is guardian duty?"

"Easier, there's not many screaming girls since you guys left.", I replied in a bored tone.

"Who took over my job once I left", Yuuki asked folding her hands.

"The only other person that knows the secret, Yori", I said like it was common sense.

"Oh, How is Yori-chan?!", Yuuki asked excitedly staring me down.

"Peachy", I answered raising an eyebrow.

"Is she any help?", Yuuki pressed on. Forcing me to speak more.

"Louds", I answered shortly.

"better than I was?" She asked.

"Yep", I said hurting Yuuki's feelings and it showed.

"Zero", both Kaname and Kaien hissed in sync, surprising me, but I hid it.

"I'll be right back. Kaname, would you order for me?", Yuuki said as she rushed off in the direction of the restrooms.

"Well, that was weird.", I said frowning. Kaname glared at me and I glared right back even harder.

"You couldn't have been ruder", Kaname said narrowing his eyes at me.

"Hmm, I thought I was actually being as nice as possible", I said sarcastically.

"Zero, I'm disappointed in you", Kaien said shaking his head.

"Why, because I don't sugar coat how I feel?", I said with venom in my words.

"No. I'm disappointed because you haven't learned your lesson about what happens when you keep hate in your heart. Other people tend to get hurt." Kaien said nodding over towards Kaname. I looked his direction and he seemed to be looking disappointed and sad-eyed at me, too.

"I'll go check on Yuuki", Kaien said before leaving in the same direction as the said women.

Kaname and I sat in silence for at least two minutes before talking.

"Look, Zero, I know you blame Yuuki for what happened between us but the truth is..."

"I don't blame Yuuki for anything that happened between us", I interrupted."I blame you and I blame me...If I never gave into the bond we had, I wouldn't be in this position. If you hadn't given into it, you wouldn't have shown up tonight making me feel this way. My fillings towards Yuuki, now, has something to do with what _she_ did a year ago."

"What? Leaving with me? I don't understand what Yuuki could have possibly done to be treated this way.", Kaname asked frowning. Irritation boiled inside my veins as he continued to protect her as if she was some innocent angel.

" And you never will so leave it alone", I hissed.

"I can't leave the matter of my fiance being treated so wrongly", Kaname said striking a chord within me.

"Well, too bad since your fiance won't tell the truth and I won't speak about it", I said through clenched teeth. Half of me wanted to break down and cry while the other half blamed Kaname for being so blind to who his sister really was and what she was capable of.

"Zero...", Kaname spoke softly

"Stop, calling me that. We're not friends, Kuran", I hissed more as I shook with hurt.

"You're right about one thing, we're not friends. We're past that term, Zero", Kaname said just as with a hint of fury in his voice.

"Oh really, then what are we Kaname", I said in a challenging voice.

"I don't know, what do you call two people in love with each other?", he said lifting an eyebrow.

"If I'm correct the term would be lovers but in this case one of the "people" in love choose looks over heart and is now engaged to another making their love forbidden.",

"I didn't choose looks over heart!", Kaname said offended.

"Don't yell, you'll cause a scene", I said coldly.

"hmm, I didn't choose looks over heart", he said again in a relaxed tone.

"That's what it looked like to me...", I said. "or maybe I am wrong you did choose heart over looks."

" Exactl...", Kaname began with relief.

"I just was never in it", I added turning away from him

"wha..."

"You were never in what?" Yuuki said walking up to the table with Kaien at her side.

"Has the waiter come, yet?", Kaien asked next.

"I was never in the mood to come tonight, it was a mistake on my part", I said standing up.

"Oh", Yuuki said in a sad tone."Well if you're leaving I should walk you out since I just ran off like that. I really want to catch up with you, Zero."

"Yuuki, you don't have to...", Kaname started.

"That's fine", I said cutting Kaname off. "I'd love the chance to _catch up_ with you as well, _Yuuki_."

Just as Yuuki and I were leaving the table our waiter walked up. Yuuki turned Kaname's direction asking him to take her order in silent and Kaname answered with a nod.

"It's been really great to see you, Zero", Yuuki said trying to start a conversation with me but I just made a sound that could sound like 'yes' or 'no'.

"I've missed you a lot", she said still talking. After trying three more times, we were outside the front door. I glanced around looking at the cars zooming pass along with the load honks of horns. Many people were passing us on their phones speaking ridiculously loud. I finally spoke.

"You can drop the act, he can't hear us out here", Yuuki stared at me for a couple seconds before a smirk appeared on her lips. "What do you need to say to me that you can't in front of the others."

"Take a wild guess", She said disgusted with a serious face.

"If it was to stay away from Kaname, I was doing it, You're the one that brought him back to me", I said with a scuff.

"True, but I didn't know he still had such strong feelings for you", Yuuki said lifting an eyebrow. "This past year he just refuses to let go of you, even if he doesn't verbally say it. Do you know why that is?"

"Of course, but you should be asking yourself, will I be telling you?", I asked with a smirk of my own.

Yuuki huffed before moving close to me and whispering the words. "Remember and don't forget...", before going back inside the restaurant.

I looked up to see Kaname looking down at me, from a window in the restaurant, worriedly. That's when I realized the warm feeling's sliding down my cheeks...Tears. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

" **Remember and don't forget he chose me over you. He always has and he always will**."

*End of Chapter 1*

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fanfic!

*I apologize for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes*


	2. Chapter 2: The Hurtful Past

_***Warning: I'd advice only the Mature to read***_

Chapter 2: The Hurtful Past

My vision was blurred with tears as I walked the streets back home. I might've not seen them, but I knew strangers were staring at me, nevertheless, my mind wasn't on them, it was on the images that flooded through my head. Memories from my past, memories that I suppressed for so long, the painful and happy times I'll never get back. My heart ached so much as I walked through the front door. The tears have slowed down by now but the pain increased. I carried myself to my room and slid into bed. My chest felt heavy, my mind felt numb, and my heart... felt everything. With those feelings consuming me, I drifted off to sleep.

~Zero's Dream~

"Zero, I love you", The silky voice I love so much said to me. I've heard him say it so many times but no matter what, I never get used to it. "You're so adorable when you blush like that"

"Shut up, and I love you, too", I whispered. Kaname smiled at me happily.

"That makes me so happy", he said pulling me into a tight hug. We were at the night dorms in his private room.

"Kaname, how long do you think this will last", I said into his chest. My thoughts had wandered to the darkness, the fright of losing Kaname.

"How long will what last?", he asked confused.

"Us!", I said pushing him away quickly with annoyance. He knew exactly what I was asking. " How long will this we have last"

"Forever", Kaname said pulling back closer to him. Backward, he walked me to the couch before sitting me down on his lap. "until we die"

"I wish." I said in a sad tone. "but I'm a hunter and you're a Vampire, and not no ordinary one, a pureblood. Our love isn't only forbidden but a si... "

"That's not true, Zero", Kaname said angrily." Our love is proof humans and Vampires can get along. That change is possible. It's not a sin because some old geezers said so"

" No, it's not...it's because our parents, grandparents, and ancestors before us said so. Kaname, you're right about us being an example of what you're trying to create, in the vampire community, but in the hunter world, I'm not that important. I might as well disappear from the face of the earth",

"That's not funny, Zero", he said in a serious tone. He seemed so pained by what I'd said. "Don't ever say that. I don't know what I would do if you left me here, alone."

"Calm down, I want just up and leave you. It was just a thought", I said reassuringly.

"A thought I never want you to say nor think again", Kaname said sternly.

"...", I wrapped my hands around his neck."I promise I won't up and leave you no matter what. I mean how could I, I'm so in love with you death couldn't even take me away from you."

" I feel the same way, so when you say things like that it really scares me, Zero. I can't picture you out of my life or me out of yours. I belong to you and you to me."

"We belong together", I added before kissing him. "I'm sorry, Kaname"

"Zero, I love you so much that it hurts to think of myself without you", Kaname said.

"But what about Yuuki", I whispered, hating the way her presence affected me, even when she's not here. This sweet moment I'm alone with Kaname, she can still make it bitter.

"I...I think if I had to choose between you and Yuuki it would be...", he paused and leaned his head onto my chest. "I think it would be...you."

I froze.

Me!? He would choose me over Yuuki. Yuuki his one and only princess. He would choose the Knight to love over the princess.

I can feel it. He really WOULD choose me over HER.

Tears began to form in my eye's but Kaname hadn't noticed, yet. I took hold of both sides of his face and lifted it up so he would be eye to eye level with me.

"I can hear you, I can hear you pleading me to stay by your side forever. I can feel your love flowing through our touch, wanting me, needing me, loving me", I said kissing him on the lips. "Kaname, I love you so so much. I don't care about anything when I'm with you."

This memory was my favorite amongst all the rest. He said he would choose me, and I believed him. Back then I was naive, believed every word he spoke to me. I love this memory. I hate this memory. I love this memory. The irony of our love, our bittersweet love.

~End of Zero's Dream~

"Kaien, Why didn't you tell me Kaname and Yuuki were coming, yesterday", I asked with venom in my words when I spoke her name.

I had woken up an hour ago. It was around 5:30 pm and I had just finished cleaning dishes from our quick dinner.

"Because I knew you would disappear at the last minute if I had", He said sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book with the title 'Killing Silently'. I could guess what the title meant but I'm afraid I'd be right.

"I could have left when I said was going to 'get dressed'", I replied.

"I didn't think you would once you saw Kaname", he said without looking up.

"Why not", I said offended. Do you think Kaname has such a grip on me that I can't leave him the way he left...me? I don't just up and do what Kaname would like...anymore.

"Because you still love him", he said looking at me this time with an 'I wish you would deny it so I can smack you in the head' face.

Not wanting to get into that I turned to exit the room.

"And he still loves you", He said making me pause at the doorway. I huffed at his comment.

"Yeah, and that's why he chose her over me", I said sadly as I walked out. "Why is my life filled with complete chaos, pain, betrayal, so much betrayal."

Guess I should take a shower and then get dressed then go...go where? It is a Saturday.

A shower later and two hours of walking around town, blindly lost in thought, I was ready to go back home, but then I spotted Kaname, the man I hated yet loved, walking up towards me a couple blocks away. Fast. For some reason, the thought of running crossed my mind but left as fast as it came.

"Zero.", He said a block away. An ordinary human being wouldn't have heard, but my vamp hearing caught his words. "Come here", he spoke. I could have sworn I heard the anger in there somewhere.

The same thought of running came across my mind again but instead of leaving like last time it put my body in action. I spun around and bolted with every ounce of vampire speed I could muster.

'Run and don't look back', My instincts told me. But because I'm me I ignored the feeling and did what I shouldn't have. The first thing my eyes caught was a blur of blackness chasing me.

What the fuck?!

I'm not known for fear. Even before my parents died fear was never a word I spoke. After my parents died I banished the word fear from my dictionary. No vampire or being would be able to raise such a terrible emotion within me, yet this blur of a shadow that was chasing me brought every bit of fear, I never felt, at this moment. My body and mind shut down on me. No more running, thinking, analyzing, or anything else that could get me out of this situation.

The blur of a human shaped shadow had cornered me in a dead end alley. It approached me, slowly, a couple inches from my face. The shadow wasn't giving off any threatening aura that could cost me my life but an aura that said 'If you try anything the next thing you'll see is black'.

"You have a bad habit of running away from problems, Zero", The shadow said.

I-I know that voice. That soothing alluring voice.

"K-Kaname?", I said questioningly, finding my voice in the process. As if on cue the shadow slid down to the ground, revealing an irritated pureblood in its place.

"We need to talk", assuming I wasn't going to object, which I wasn't, mainly because I was too afraid that shadow thing will come back, he took me by my arm and pulled me to his chest. "Close your eyes."

For a split second my feet felt like they were off the ground and in the air. Then it felt as if I were... well, everywhere. As if I was in bits in pieces, but then I reconnected back to the ground.

"You can re-open them now", he said. I did as I was instructed to do. The scenery I'd seen before disappeared and a chestnut brown wooden room was revealed.

A cream couch with reddish-brown flower petals and dark green stems swiveled around it sat a couple feet away from a wide window, and between the couch and window set a deep chocolate brown coffee table. On the right side of the couch was a warm fire set ablaze inside a fireplace and in front of that fireplace, there were two brown chairs facing the fire. To the left of the couch is where Kaname and I stood, and behind us was a deep chocolate door.

I could have easily escaped but I highly doubt Kaname would have let me get far.

Looking out through the wide window I could clearly see we were on the outskirts of town. The town glowed vibrantly down a forest covered hill.

"Sit", Kaname said nodding to the chair next to the one he took by the fireplace. Being obedient again I did as I was told and sat. "I guess you won't be telling me what happened between you and Yuuki last night?"

I shook my head 'no'.

"Didn't think so.", Grabbing a glass on the small chocolate table between the two chairs, he popped two blood tablets into the clear water. Kaname brought it to his perfect soft lips and took two gulps. The shadow of the flames danced across his face, as well as mine. It was silent around us unless you count the crackling of the fire, but I kinda enjoyed it. The entire scenery reminded me of the past and memories began to flood back. I didn't like that, not after how hard I've been pushing them back all these years. "Why were you..."

"What do you want", I blurted, with confidence, or maybe more so irritation. "I know we didn't just stumble into one another, you were looking for me."

"I went to Kaien's dorm to see if you were there, but he told me you left a while ago, and with no particular destination, so I went to the library where you would go when you needed peace and quiet, but the librarian said you hadn't come today. Next, I checked the park you love to sit at with me" He said putting emphasis on the part 'with me', but that only pissed me off more. " but you weren't there, either. After around that time I was officially pissed, mainly because I thought you were avoiding me, and by the way, you ran earlier, I believe I'm correct", He said staring at me.

"I-I wasn't avoiding you", I said turning from him, watching the beautiful flame dance.

"Liar", He replied in a whispered tone.

"I'm telling the truth", I said calming myself. "I was just walking around. I never actually went anywhere, I was just lost in thought"

"What were you thinking about? About not wanting to run into me again?"

"I wasn't avoiding you", I said offended as I whipped my head back to him. "I was thinking about the times when we were together"

Kaname looked shocked at first before his face softened into a small smile.

"Zero", he spoke softly.

"No, don't zero me.", I said standing up.

"What should I call you, then? Kiryu?", He said teasingly and seductively.

"Yes-No-I mean Yes, but not in that tone", I answered finally.

"What tone? I'm talking as I usually do", He stood up and moved near me, but I stepped back.

"No, you're not. You're using the tone that's for your lover", I said a bit loud.

"You mean the one I use for you. The one I use for someone I love dearly. The voice I use when I care for you and only you.", He said moving closer to me.

I moved back the same amount of space he came until my back hit a wall as if the wall itself was saying 'Don't run from what you want'. Kaname stepped in front of me, so close I could smell his mint-scented breath. He put his hands on both sides of my face, preventing any movements.

"The voice you love so much", he whispered. I had to use every part of myself not to kiss him right then. His rose scented aroma was practically suffocating me, yet I enjoyed it so much.

"No. The voice you would use for Yuuki", I said sadly. The moment it came out I regretted it. I was with Kaname, and it was just the two of us, but she still somehow prohibited me from actually being with him. It was like some invisible wall had been put up between the two of us. I now realize it's always been there. She's always been the main issue in my life.

"You're not denying you love my voice", he said ignoring my comment about Yuuki. I was happy he did, but also sadden by it. I guess I was hoping he'd tell me 'I only use this voice for you, Zero, My Love' like in the past.

"And You're not denying you use that voice for Yuuki", I shot back intensely.

"Yuuki? Stop trying to bring Yuuki into this conversation Zero.", He said firmly.

"Why not? Shouldn't we? Yuuki is your wife, shouldn't she know where you are right now?", I said low. It was official, my jealousy was pouring out, and quickly at that. I couldn't hold all the emotions about "her" anymore. I wanted Kaname, every single inch of him, all bits and pieces of his heart.

"Yes, she should, but why should I let her know if she's keeping secrets from me", he said. "When you're keeping secrets from me."

He said the ending in a hurt tone, but I still couldn't stop my jealousy from leaking out even though he needs reassuring that he can trust me.

"Marriage doesn't work like that, Kaname, and you know that. I should go", I said attempting to push him away. "Move"

"Not a chance", he said pushing me back to the wall, who was know saying 'stop trying to push when you want to pull'.

I seriously hate this wall now.

"Kuran, move", I said using his surname to show I wasn't playing, In fact, I never was. I was hurting deeply now. I felt like if this lasted any longer I'd cry into his arms. I'd hold him and never let him leave again. But I can't do that now, not now. It's too much at once.

"Zero, do you love my voice so much it makes you unable to fight me", he whispered into my ear.

"Stop Kana-Kuran",

"Not unless you admit you want and need me", he whispered more. There were hints of pleading in his tone. He wanted me to just love him like I want him to just love me, and with that, the overwhelming jealousy diffused. That one small plea can stop my storming emotions.

"Promise?", I asked giving in.

"Promise.", he answered. In the back of my mind, a little voice said 'he's lying', but I paid no mind to it. I knew no matter how this played out, it would end with my feelings on my sleeve.

"I-I...I love your voice. I love you, and you already know this. I told you a thousand times when we were together, so what makes you think one year could ever be enough time to just stop loving you. What makes you think I could even forget you", I said in small tone looking at the light brown wooden floor.

"Then kiss me and steal me", my heart leaped at his offer. I've dreamt him saying that this past year. Different scenarios. Different times... but to actually hear him tell me.

Steal Kaname from Yuuki? Take him as my own? I hate Yuuki but I'm not like that. I wouldn't do something like that because...because Yuuki did it. I shouldn't do something like that because I would seem more like Yuuki than myself. I couldn't do that because I'm Zero, Zero Kiryu. Oh, but I so want Kaname.

"Just for the night", breathesKaname added.

Just for tonight? Just this one time? But...Yuuki. But...I loved Kaname first. I sound like a child when I put it like that, and this is not a child's decision. I love Kaname, so one night...No! I would ruin their marriage! I...would ruin Kaname's marriage! No...I would ruin Yuuki's marriage. As much as I love that thought that's still not how I am.

"Ah~", My voice came out. I hadn't noticed Kaname wasn't waiting for an answer. Deep down, he already knew my answer, and deep down, I already knew too. "W-What are you doing?'

"Well, You were taking forever to give me a verbal answer so now I'm looking for one from your body, a physical answer.", he spoke sucking on my neck.

"No, stoahh~", Kaname slid one of his hands up my shirt and rubbed over one of my nipples.

"Oh, and before we lose our minds in pleasure let me correct what you said about Yuuki. She's not my wife but my fiance, so if you give the word I won't marry her", he said looking me in my eyes.

"Liar", I spoke turning away from his gaze, it read seriousness and determination to keep his word. "You would never hurt her feelings in that way"

"I love you, Zero, I always have and I always will", he whispered pulling my head back towards his amazing ruby eyes that spoke love and need. My heart twisted. I'm not sure what it is. Happiness or Anger.

"Then why did you chose her?", I heard myself say. Was that sadness I heard?

"if I told you, you would disappear and would never return", he said running his hand through my silver hair.

"Is it because you love her? More than me?", I said holding back any signs of wanting to cry.

"No...It's because I love you so much it scares me, and not in a way of being with you."

"Then what way", I said. I could swear I heard fright in my voice. No, not fright...need. I needed to know why Kaname did what he did? Why did he leave me? Why did he choose Yuuki?

"In a way of losing you", he said. "Losing you to death"

"I wasn't going to... hmmm", Kaname somehow managed to slide his hand down my pants and grab my shaft.

"No more talking, Zero. In this moment I want it to be just us. I want to love you, tonight.", he said pulling my shirt up and licked my nipple.

"Ahhh~, b-but Yuuki-"

"Is in Paris. She flew there to go shopping and won't be back til tomorrow. So just let me love you."

Stopping to look at me for permission, he looked into my eyes. "I just want you, Zero. To love just you." I slowly nodded.

"Thank you", he said continuing.

Kaname pulled my shirt over my head, trying to increase the skin contact. I slammed our lips back together drawing Kaname's tongue into my mouth. After a battle of our tongues trying to dominate each other, Kaname winning, I finally began to want more.

I released Kaname's mouth from my own to suck in a deep breath but was startled by the hands that began to unbutton my jeans. Kaname popped them open and slide them off me, my underwear, too. I should have felt exposed but all I felt was a sensation of need and rightness. Kaname backed away from me to shed his own clothes. Once finished I threw myself at him into a passionate needy kiss. The cabin air began to heat up more and more as the seconds of us being together increased. The still raging fire dancing was no help either.

Kaname lifted me off the ground by my ass and put my back against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Ahhh, w-when did yo~Ahh~", I muttered.

Unsure of when Kaname coated his fingers he stuck one up my ass and began to thrust.

"Fuck~", I moaned out.

"Zero, you feel tighter than when you were a virgin. How is that possible?", Kaname whispered into my ear.

"It's nahhh~...You'raa imaaagining iiiih", I managed to get out.

"Zero", he murmured as he stuck another finger in. "did you miss me?"

"Ahh~ Y-Yes, I missed you so much, Kaname", I said feeling tears sting the back of my eye's.

"How much?"

"So much it hurt to think about you", I said out of breath. "So much I felt like I was dying"

"I'm so sorry, Zero, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I love you", he whispered, sticking his second finger in.

"I love you, Kaname. I love you more than you realize. I love you more than possible.", I said gripping him tighter as he went deeper into me.

"I know, I know, Zero.", he said finally adding the third finger. Kaname searched for my prostate, and found it quickly, mainly from memory.

"...", As the pleasure hit me, my mouth flew open in a silent scream. I shook with ecstasy. "F-fuck.."

"Is that a request", Kaname asked as his lips twisted into a seductive smirk.

"And if it was", I replied out of breath.

"I'd be happy to grant your wish". he whispered as he pressed small kisses onto my neck.

"In that case...", I said pulling away looking straight into his eyes. "It was"

Kaname huffed and pulled his fingers out of my ass. I whined at the loss but it was gone right away as Kaname slammed his shaft into my anus hitting my prostate in the process. I opened my mouth in an attempt to yell but nothing came out. Instead, Kaname's mouth connected with mine.

"hmmm...mmmh", I moaned into his mouth as he ravished mine.

Kaname thrust into me multiple times, hitting my prostate every time, sending me into a frenzy of shivers. Unlatching my mouth Kaname moved down to my neck, kissing, licking, and teasing my skin. My head was spinning from the pleasure he brought to me. Every breath that came left out ragged.

I huffed out. "More, I want more"

"Asking for more already, I see", Kaname said into my neck. How can he sound so composed still?

"Shut up and fuck me already", I said scratching the wall behind me, trying to find anything to hold on to.

"Okay, My love", he said just before he pulled out of me.

"W-What are you doing?", I asked as he put me down. Kaname walked over to the couch, facing the wide window, and sat down. He motioned for me to 'come here'. I slowly went over to him curious to where this was leading. Kaname grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. My chest was near his, my face was next to his. I had a knee between his legs while my other leg hangs off the couch.

"Ride me.", Kaname said before kissing me passionately.

"No way, I never even did that when we were together", I protested as my face heated up. "I can't do that."

"Guess you don't want it that bad. I guess you don't want ME that bad", He said letting me go.

"No, I do", I said in a panic. "I just..."

"I should leave if I'm not wanted", Kaname said pushing me off and beginning to stand up.

"No, don't go", I said pushing him back down. I grabbed his shaft and held it up as I slid down on it. Feeling it go up me sent shivers all over my body. My breath caught in my mouth as I stopped to adjust. I moaned as I slid down the rest of the way to the hilt. Kaname grabbed onto me and pulled me to him.

"Zero", Kaname whispered still holding me.

"...", I said nothing as I began to move up and down on his shaft.

"Ahhh~Zero, not so fast", Kaname said grabbing my hips to slow me down."I want to enjoy this moment. I want to enjoy you"

"Nnh, no, it feels to good, c-can't", I said grabbing his hands on my hips.

"Zero, please, all I have is this moment with you", Kaname breathe in my ear. "Let me remember it all"

"...", I understood him. I understood what he wanted but I haven't felt all of Kaname in so long. The longing for him has escaped. "Kaname, I just...can't"

"Dammit", Kaname shouted as he began to push me down on his shaft harder. Ever thrust got us closer to release.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", I whined out as I came over Kaname's and I torso. After one more thrust, Kaname came inside of me. Time passed of long uneven breathing. I just sat there still on Kaname enjoying his aroma of roses. I felt over his torso feeling every indent of his muscles.

"I miss this", I said lifting up. Kaname's shaft slid out, going limp. I sat next to him resting my head on his arm. Kaname took the quilt off the back of the couch and put it around us.

"I missed everything we did", he replied. "I really missed you, Zero"

" I missed you more, Kaname", I huffed.

"But?"

"But you still hurt me", I stated not really wanting to go over the issue after such bliss.

"I know, and I'm so sorry for doing it..."

"and you won't tell me why", I cut him off.

"I...I'm sorry"

"You're always sorry", I looked up to him. "but I still love you"

He smiled down at me. In his eyes, I could see he really meant it, about being sorry but I also saw regret, guilt, and pain. It made me feel terrible. Kaname couldn't fully tell me how he felt and he hid it, but I was doing the same thing to him about Yuuki.

What's wrong, Kana? We use to share each other's pain and burden. What happened to us?

"Zero?", Kaname said stern.

"Yeah?", I questioned unsure of when his attitude changed.

"When was the last time you fed.", he asked pushing me away to get a clear view of me.

I turned away from him. I wasn't aware of my eye color or hunger until now. Being this close to Kaname after so long has its effects.

"How long? Not since we split, right?", He pushed.

"No. When you left I stopped feeding for only two weeks before remembering I promised to, but I only drink blood once a day now", I confused. There was no use lying to him. Without him knowing my reason for hating Yuki AND trying to lie to him, it'll only push whatever we have now over the edge of a cliff.

"That's too low", he said putting his hands on both sides of my face so I would face him.

"I know...", My eyes flashed for a split second but I know Kaname still noticed it.

"And I heard you've been doing stupid jobs that could get you killed in a matter of seconds..."

"I was hurting!", I yelled pushing his hands away. "Every day was torture, death itself. Dying would have ended it all"

"Zero..."

"But I still had a little hope you would come for me, that's why I'm still alive today", I whispered.

Kaname pulled me into his arms and held me there. He pushed my head into his neck.

"Drink", he ordered me. My eyes were now fully red with complete blood lust, need, and want, but this time, it wasn't for Kaname himself, but what flowed underneath his skin, blood. I use to feed on Kaname every day and just remembering the taste from then makes me feel as though I'll lose myself now. Even though I hadn't fed from Kaname in so long I knew I had to keep control.

I licked Kaname's neck preparing it. Each time my tongue pressed up against his skin I felt his veins throb, his heart pushing more blood into them. Kaname was just as eager as I was. He wanted this just as bad. During the time Kaname and I were together we use to bite each other during sex, the bond we have turned any pain we applied to each other into pleasure. Once prepared I extended my fangs and sunk them into his neck. The sound of his skin breaking rang through my ears, I was aroused by it, the familiarity. The sound was nothing but a distant memory once his blood rushed into my mouth. A rich flavor. Tangy. Like fine perfect elegant wine.

I lost myself in the moment, trying to savor the taste, unknown to when I'll ever get another chance as this one. Immediately my senses were heightening unimaginable. My fangs grew sharper and dug deeper into him. I was losing control, wanting more of him, and his pure blood. I suppressed the urge and took three last gulps. Even though every cell in my body told me to finish drinking that pure magnificent blood, I still retracted my fangs and sealed the two puncture wounds with my saliva.

"Thank..." I was cut off by Kaname hugging me so tight.

"I love you, Zero. I love you. I love you. I love you", Kaname repeated that three-word sentence until both of us fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept but I woke to the feel of eyes boring into me. It was as if those eyes were setting me aflame.

Kaname was under me faced up on the couch as I laid down on his chest. I sat up and looked out the window. Through the trees, I could make out a small figure up in a tree with red glowing eyes. I got off of Kaname, got dressed, and left out the room quietly.

Outside the door sat more forest but a small pebbled path lead me to the front of the small cabin were the wide window I was looking out earlier was. I took one last look inside of the cabin and seen Kaname still asleep on the couch. The same way I left him. I turned back around to where I saw that small figure and walked down that said direction. The pebbled path leads to a bridge, like the one at Cross Academy. I crossed the bridge and took the rest of the path to a cross section of two different paths. One lead to the city while the other deeper into the forest, I chose the forest path. After at least five more minutes of walking, a heard a voice.

"Did you like your time with him?", It said to me.

"I thought it was weird he was out of your sight", I said back.

"Hmph, that's just like you, Zero. You suspect everything. You analyze everyone. You dig deep to uncover every secret hidden from others. Isn't that how you found out about mine. My little dirty secret"

"Yeah, and you're just really crappy when it comes to hiding your emotions. Actually hiding anything at that. I remember you use to suck when you tried to hide anything from me.", I said in a taunting voice.

"I remember you never being able to mind your own business", it said annoyed.

"We both had that quality", I said.

"Had?", it said.

"Have", I said correcting myself. "Why are you here?"

" I wanted to make sure you knew I was letting you have this night with him", Annoyance flickered through me.

Letting?! She's acting like I need her permission to sleep with Kaname. She acts like she owns him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself", I said.

"Get ahead of myself? What do you mean?', she said. I knew there was a smile plastered across her face because she knew she was getting under my skin.

"Don't act like you own him. Kaname could have chosen me, he loves me more", I said. I heard a low growl. "And you know this. You hate me because he loves me more."

"Watch yourself, Zero", She said. "I could kill you right now"

"No, you can't, because if you did you would risk Kaname hating you. You would risk being exposed as an insane Pureblood. You would risk the very little freedom you have, now", I said realizing all this myself.

She can't hurt me. I'm bonded to Kaname and everyone knows that rather they ignore that fact or not. If anyone tries to kill me that would be putting a target on their own back. Not only will they have Kaname and his vampires to deal with but an entire hunter race to deal with, too. I can't believe I'm just realizing this now.

"You should go home", I said with more confidence in my tone. "You've been beaten, Yuuki"

She exited the shadows glaring at me. It wouldn't take a genius to know what she was thinking, "I'll Kill you Zero".

"Don't think too highly of yourself, Zero", she said. "I'll break you. I'll erase you from him. One day he's not going to want anything to do with you"

"You're wrong", I interrupted. "Kaname and I are fated, our bond goes deeper than anyone else's in the history of both Vampire and Hunter. Go home, Yuuki, because I'm no longer that broken hearted boy that was left behind. I'm a hunter, vampire, and the true spouse of Kaname Kuran, and you, Yuuki Kuran, is a dead nothing"

I could see the complete shock and anger in Yuuki's eyes, but she knew I was correct. She slowly turned away and began to walk down the path before stopping.

"I won't lose to you", She whispered.

"And I won't lose to you", I said turning around. I left her standing there, walking back to the only one who lit up my world. Inside and out. Kaname Kuran

*End of Chapter 2*

I hope you enjoyed the story. Favorite, Review, and Follow it if you did.


	3. Chapter 3: Jealous rage

This chapter goes to who gave me the idea for something I'm not going to say because It will reveal too much about the story, but if you read to the bottom I'll mention what it was

Prepare yourself for an Amaze balls Story...YAY! \o/

* * *

Chapter 3: Jealous Rage

I walked back into the cabin, but Kaname was no longer on the couch.

Did he leave?

I sat down on the couch and huffed.

I wonder where he went? Yuuki is a huge pain in my ass, back, stomach, every single place on my body. I finally told her off. To bad it took me a year, but I blame my heartache for that. I can't believe she thought I would play by her rules forever. She's lucky I don't expose her secrete. I really hate that-

Arms wrapped around my neck, startling me out of my thoughts. On impulse I reached up to get out of the lock but stopped mid action.

"I thought you left me", came Kaname's voice. He was shaking uncontrollably.

"I would never leave you", I said turning my body. With my knees on the couch cushions I brought Kaname into a hug. "I wish you would trust me."

"If I did that you would slip through my fingers without me knowing until it was to late", he said into my hair. Kaname squeezed me like I was going to get loose and run away.

"I won't leave you, Kaname. If I did I would die before leaving the door", I replied. "You know this feels like deja vu."

Kaname laughed. "Yeah, it does"

"So you can keep me inside the pocket of your ripped jeans holding me close 'til our eyes meet you'll never be alone", I sang.

"Isn't that Ed Sheeran", he asked.

"Did you know before we were together, I use to listen to that song and think about you", I asked.

Kaname laughed again, but harder this time.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious", I said pushing him away.

"I'm happy you always loved me and never stopped", he said coming around the couch.

"Not always, more when I started to accept our bond", I corrected. "What about you?"

"Me?", he said sitting down. I cuddled next to him.

"Yeah, when did you think you start to love me", I asked.

"Since the day you stabbed me in the arm when we meet", he replied.

"Liar", I said pinching him.

"Ouch, okay, okay. I knew I was positively in love with you when I almost lost you to Kaito", he said.

"But a while before that I confessed my feelings for you but you rejected them", I said confused.

"Yeah, but after that I started to see you in an attractive way", He said.

"You didn't think I was attractive. I thought you were before I even began to like you. I just would never admit it", I said annoyed.

"I didn't mean attractive in a way of looks but…"

"You can't make up an excuse to get yourself out of this, so just stop now", I said.

"Hmph, Okay. Well, as I was saying when I seen you with Kaito I went into a jealous rage. I was so jealous I almost killed him"

"What?! When?!", I asked shocked.

"At the ball he attended with you, that one and only time", he said.

"Hmm, now that you mention when me and Kaito were together I could have sworn you were the one that threw that knife", I said remembering that day.

"If you hadn't moved him in a different direction It would have went right through his…"

"Kaname!", I yelled.

"What? I felt like you were mine and he was touching what belonged to me", He said pulling me closer to him.

"I love that I got under your skin like that, but…"

"Yes, I know how you would have felt about me after", he said interrupting me.

"Tell me about it", I said

"Tell you about what?"

"Tell me about the day you were so jealous of me and Kaito", I said smiling at him.

"Okay, but let's clarify one thing. There was never a you and Kaito", he said with venom on his tongue.

"Okay", I said grinning at his childish jealousy. I kissed him for a couple seconds drawing him in before pulling away. "Now tell the story"

~O.K people, I found this awesome site that lets you know what type of Uke or Seme you are for Yaoi and I played it( Not caring about the fact I'm a girl) I got this for Zero, Kaname and Kaito- Zero is a Badass Uke and Kaname and Kaito are both Don't Fuck With Me Seme. Let's see what happens when two of the same Seme collide.~

Two months ago Zero told me he loved me. He cried in front of me when he knew I wasn't into him. He let down his guard in front of me. Every since then I've been following Zero's every move. I've been falling for him more and more. I know I rejected him, then, but why in the fucking hell is he here with someone like Kaito. Is he over me already, and if he is, shouldn't he be considerate of me. How dare he flash another guy in front of me.

"Kaname-sama", Takuma addressed me.

"What", I replied.

"You're scaring everyone with your aura", he said. I realized I was throwing my aura around the entire ballroom. None of guest said anything, probably afraid I'll take it out on them. I honestly didn't care for any of them, but as a future king pureblood I had to act the part.

Settling my power I withheld my anger and walked off to a more private place, the balcony.

"I should not have let my anger get the best of me", I said outloud.

"I agree", a voice came. I spun around to see Zero, in a black and silver tux, by the balcony entrance. "You've never went out of control like that, especially when it comes to your emotions"

"Everyone has an off day", I said defending myself.

"Even the Great Pureblood, Kaname Kuran?", he asked as he was closing the door, and walked over next to me. For some strange reason he leaned against the banister keeping his eyes on the door.

"Yes, even me", I said slowly. "Shouldn't you get back to your date, he might be worried?"

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice", he asked.

"...", I said nothing as I stared at him debating weather I should tell him it might be. A sigh can from him as he looked down then finally at me.

"God, Kaname, it was a joke. I'm over you. Okay? You don't need to feel pity for me", he said looking me deep in the eyes. It was a lie. Zero looked pale. He's eyes were swollen and bloodshot from lack of sleep and probably crying.

Zero, you love me that much? You gave into the...our bond full heartedly. Zero, don't lie to me because I-

"I have Kaito, now", he continued. Letting his words sink in sickened me to the core. With Kaito, now? With. Kaito. Now?

"With Kaito, now", I said bitterly.

"Yes", He answered.

"Okay, So if I told you I-"

"Zero.", Kaito interrupted walking onto the balcony. "You should come back to the ball. All the vampires are being stirred up in there, knowing you, a hunter, is out here with their bloodsucking leader", he added.

Kaito looked at me with cold eyes. I could see pure hatred lingered in those eyes. Colder than Zero's everywhere, even more lethal.

"Ah, yeah", Zero said looking at Kaito. Irritation rattled through me like a tornado. Zero looked at

Kaito with such caring, and happy eyes and Kaito did with Zero. He faced me again, but those caring happy eyes I'd seen before disappeared and what was left behind were sad, broken, hurt, tortured, miserable lilac eyes. I was so shocked seeing such a face I almost hadn't heard the last words he said to me before leaving. "Kaname, I've given up and I've moved on. You don't need to worry anymore. I'll still protect Yuuki."

"Yuuki…" I repeated like an idiot after they left. "Had I really forgotten about her"

I walked back into the ballroom to find her but that so said girl was on the ballroom floor dancing with Aido having a great time. When was the last time my thought actually stayed put on Yuuki. For these past couple days my thought had been occupied by another, a supposed enemy.

"It's an amazing ball, Kuran", the voice I did not want to her again came. Even though the sentence spoke compliment, the tone spoke disgust.

"I would hope so", I replied not bothering to look at them.

"che…", Kaito turned to face the same direction I was. "Zero's over you"

My eye twitched. 'Composer' I thought.

"You should leave him alone", He continued. "and not bother him anymore"

"If I'm correct, he showed up to a ball I host, and wasn't invited.", I said. " And why are you so worried. Do you think I could steal him from you?"

"Don't get cocky, Vampire", he said side glancing at me.

"Oh No, You don't get cocky, little hunter. The reason you're bothering me with this issue is because you know he still loves me, and if I make a move he'll become mine in a blink of an eye", I turned to face him with a bit of a smug look on my face, not noticeable to my other guest. "You're going to get hurt if you challenge me."

"hmph, I highly doubt that. He loves me now-"

"Yes, he does love you", I said glaring at him. "but he loves me more, and always will"

"You bast-",

"Kaname-sama", Yuuki said walking up to Kaito and I, with Aido.

"Yuuki, How was your dance?", I asked squishing my irritation.

"It was wonderful", she said smiling brightly.

"Thank you Aido for asking her for a dance. It was my fault for leaving", I said looking at Aido.

"Oh, no, Kaname-sama-"

"I asked Aido to dance", Yuuki said pouting at me. " Did you think I would wait, Kaname-sama"

"Hey, You", Kaito interrupted her. "Why do you call this bloodsucker, sama"

"Because I-", Yuuki started

"Aido, take Yuuki to see the garden outside", I said looking at Yuuki with a soft smile. "I'm positive you'll love it"

"Garden?", she asked.

"Yes, I had my staff plant them. It wouldn't be right if no one looked at their hard work", I added knowing she couldn't resist a request that involved others hard work.

"...Yes, Kaname-sama", Aido said. "This way Yuki-san"

"Yes", She said walking that said direction.

After Aido and Yuuki were out of ear zone I faced the problem that has been making a vain throb on my hand.

"Where is Zero?", I asked. If looks could kill the one he gave me would do much worse.

"Why do-"

"Because you're his date, yet you're bothering me and not to mention if he's not with you than where could he be at", I said starting to realize the situation. "A ball with Vampire's as the guest and ninety nine percent of them hates him. The last one percent doesn't care for him"

"...No one has been listening in on our conversation…" Kaito said. "You're the Prince of Vampires talking to an elite hunter, everyone here would be keying in...unless"

Before Kaito could finish his sentence I sped walked away and burst through the hallway doors, exiting the ballroom, closing the doors behind me. I quickly picked up a small smell of blood, zero's blood. I followed the scent up the stairs to a row of guest rooms were it became stronger. I burst into a sprint down the hallway to the last room, and without a single thought to it I opened the the smell became thicker, hitting me so hard I couldn't breathe for a second.

"Kaname-sama", A man with red hair and blue eyes said as he stood up quickly to come to me.

"What's going on in here", I said glaring at him. My senses were on high alert, and the only thing I could comprehend is Zero's blood swarming the room. "Where is he?"

"H-He went out the window", The other one said. His face was bleeding, but healing. Healing a bit too fast. I slowly walked to him, keeping my head down to hid my angry red burning eyes. I grabbed his neck and slammed him to the wall.

"Did you drink his blood", I said with disgust on my tongue.

"N-"

"Think about the answer you give me because if it's a false one I'll kill you", I said looking into his eyes. He froze in fear.

"N-N-No, I didn't, I swear it", He stuttered. "Please believe me, my lord"

I could see in his eyes he wasn't lying but he was holding back from me, too. I didn't have the patience to find out what it was. My first priority was finding Zero. Letting the idiot go, I jumped out the exact window Zero apparently had gone through and raced through the forest searching for his scent again.

It wasn't long before I found it, but Zero is still an elite hunter even if he has been turned. His scent went in circles, around trees, going into the forest. He scattered his scent everywhere, but I was an Pureblood. The littlest difference in the air could be nothing to anyone else but for me it meant the correct path against the fakes. I followed my nose, eyes, ears, every sense I had to lead me to Zero. I even let the bond consume me.

"Where are you?", I said to myself, before Zero's scent all of a sudden got stronger. So strong. I rounded a couple of trees and my eyes landed on Zero, then a certain ash brown head. For some reason I went into the shadows again and stayed hidden.

"Look , Zero, You cannot continue doing this to yourself", Kaito said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm not doing anything", Zero replied wiping blood off his face.

"I wish you would let him go and just let me love you", Kaito continued. "You're getting hurt because of him-"

"He had nothing to do with it", Zero interrupted quickly. "They just wanted a fight"

"Because you were talking to their beloved Prince", Kaito said annoyed. "and you were only talking to him because you let your emotions drive you there, to him"

Is this conversation about me?

"I only came tonight so…", Zero paused.

"You came here tonight so you could see him again, because you love him and you want him to love you", Kaito said in a sad tone.

"It doesn't matter why I came. What matters is I'm done with this.", Zero said as he began to walk off. Kaito, on the other hand, wasn't finished and pushed Zero on the ground and straddled him. Kaito held Zero's hands on both sides of his head.

"Why can't you love me, Zero", Kaito yelled.

"I do love you", Zero mumbled as tears slid down his face. "but I'm bonded to him, I can't help but to love him more. My thoughts are always filled with him. I tried to love you more than I do Kaname. I tried to let you love me, but I can't help but to reject it. My mind body and soul wants him, wants Kaname Kuran and Kaname Kuran alone."

Zero… I thought.

Kaito kept his head down but it slowly lowered to Zero's. The night dark became irre quiet for a seconds as I realized what he had done. He kissed zero.

All sanity left my body. I felt numb to the touch. Kaito Takamiya. Is. Kissing. Zero. My beloved Zero!

I slowly reached for the knife I kept in my inside pocket of my suit. Time stood still as I aimed for the center of Kaito's Head. On point I threw the knife with little force. It would slice right inside his skull, not all the way threw but up to the hilt.

I waited with the little patience I had for the smell of his blood to fill my nose, but nothing came. Zero moved Kaito a split second before it punctured through his head, causing the knife to wedge into the trunk of the tree above them, instead.

"Che…so close", I murmured so neither would hear.

"What the hell", Kaito said as he shot up from the ground on high alert. "What was that? Who did that?!"

Kaito searched the trees with his eyes, but his human vision was no match for my vampiric hiding. Zero, on the other hand, was. He stood up and dusted dirt of his pants before going completely still. He slowly turned his head in my direction and searched the trees as well.

His eyes landed on mine, but quickly, before he could make out my image I moved to a new location. I jumped tree after tree not slowing down to see if either one was following. Not long after I was back at the mansion.

"What did I do", I asked myself. "If I had killed Kaito, Zero would have never forgiven me."

But I hate Kaito for taking Zero's first kiss. I'll kill him, one day.

Sighing, I made my way to the garden for some alone time.

"Kaname-sama!", I heard a little voice said to me. Yuuki's little voice.

"Yuuki, how are you", I said.

"I'm fine, and I love the garden Aido-kun showed me", she said. "He was very kind to me and I had a wonderful time with him"

Yuuki… Why does it sound as if you're trying to hurt my feeling, or rather make me jealous.

"I'm sorry, Yuuki", I said patting her head. "I wish I was the one to walk you around the garden, but I had a lot of work to do", I lied. Yuuki looked at me with sad eyes, but it was obvious she was trying to cover it.

"It's okay, Kaname-sama, are you free now?", she asked with hope.

"Yes. Aido you can go now", I said turning my attention to him. "Thank you for keeping Yuuki company."

"Yes, anytime, Kaname-sama", Aido said with a hidden sad look. I've noticed for a while now that Aido has feelings for Yuki. He keeps them secret because of me. Aido is a good person, and a loyal friend. If I were to step out of the way, Yuuki would be in safe, loving hands.

Step out of the way? Why would I do that? Yuuki is my loving sister who I'll marry one day. I've been planning this for years, before she was even born. I will reawaken her vampiric self and she and I will be engaged, so why would I change my mind now? What could of made me change my decision, or should I say who? Zero? Did the Knight of my chess pawn work his way into my heart? Have I finally fallen in love with...Zero?

"Kaname!", Yuuki said angrily, snapping me out of my daze. We had been walking around the garden for 30 minutes before I lost track of what she was saying. "Are you even listening to me?'

"Sorry, Yuuki", I said patting her head. "Just thinking about…"

"Thinking about what?", She said egging me on.

"...Yuuki, how is Zero at home?", I asked her.

"Zero?", She said confused.

"mhm, has he been acting weird lately? Has he been drinking blood on a regular basis?", I asked. Yuuki looked at me confusingly until she light up with a surprised face.

"Ah, I see why you've been gone a lot", She said. "You want to know if the new tablets you gave Zero are working. Thank you Kaname for trying to help Zero even though he doesn't want it."

New tablet's? I never gave Zero tablets.

"Yuuki"

"Yes", she said.

"Who told you I gave Zero tablets", I said not denying I gave him tablets so she doesn't realize it was a lie.

"Zero did. He said you created a tablet that his body doesn't reject", she said happily. I smiled at her.

"I see", I said patting her head. "Has there been any side effects to those tablets. Sweating, red eyes, or pain perhaps", I asked listing side-effects of going hungry for blood.

Yuuki touched her chin as she began to sort through her memory.

"Hmm, I think so. I never see any red-eyes, but sometimes at night I here Zero winning in pain and every morning he has sweat on him", she said before she made a worried frown. " Does that mean the tablets are being rejected again"

"Not exactly, but it is a bad sign", I said. "But there is no need for you to worry, nor give Zero your blood"

"I-I….Zero really n-needed…", Yuuki stuttered getting flustered. I stopped her in her explanation.

"It's okay Yuuki, I understand", I said. Yuuki made a face at me but I didn't really catch it. Was that irritation I think I seen or sadness.

"I'm glad Kaname-sama", she said. "I was scared you would be angry at me."

Yuuki smiled at me as she took my hand into her's.

"You can go check on Zero, I highly doubt he would come to you if he's dying from the new tablets", she said. "Aido can look after me untill you get back again"

"Thank you, Yuuki", I said kissing her forehead.

"I should be the one thanking you", she said blushing a little. "You're helping Zero for me"

I smiled at her word. It's not for you, Yuuki, it's for me. It's for him.

"Shall we head back to the ball to Aido", I asked. Sad eyes flashed before me.

"No, I'll stay here for a while and wait for Aido, can you send him back here?", she asked turning away.

"Of course, I'll be back as soon as I can", I said leaving a trembling Yuuki in the garden.

I know I should have stayed and left the matter of Zero to another time but knowing he's with Kaito worries me greatly. Bothersome questions continue to run through my head. What if Kaito kisses him again? What if Zero actually falls for Kaito?

As I approached the ballroom a ringing sound rung through my head. I've heard it plenty of times whenever Zero was around but it never was as strong as it was now. As I was about to open the door to the ballroom it swung open reviling Zero.

"Kaname", he said surprised. A warm feeling lit in my heart as I heard my name exit his perfect mouth. Zero closed the doors as he came into the hallway. "We need to talk"

"About?', I said eyeing him.

"About a private matter", he replied. I studied Zero before speaking.

"Follow", I said walking away. I lead Zero to my office inside the mansion. Zero remained quiet the entire time. I took it upon myself to speak first. "Where's Kaito?"

"He left", Zero responded.

"And you hadn't left with him?", I asked leaning onto my desk.

"No", he answered.

"Why not?", I said.

"...I didn't want to go without asking you something", he said looking down. "Kaname, were you…"

He paused. Kaname...He called me Kaname again. The way those lips say my name is so...provocative.

"Zero, come here", I said staring at him. Zero's head slowly rose up and his feet shuffled to me.

I grabbed his chin and lift his face to meet my eyes.

"I heard you have a blood tablet your body doesn't reject", I said watching him. "And you apparently got it from me"

"You talked to Yuuki", He said sighing.

"Zero, when was the last time you've feed?", I asked seeing his eyes go from lilac to a burning red. "You said I didn't need to worry about, yet I still have to make sure you're feeding correctly."

"No, you don't have to worry about me", he said swiping my hand away. I grabbed his arm and slammed him onto my desk.

"I have no choice in the matter", I said looking into his shocked lilac eyes.

"Kaname, please, don't hurt me anymore", He said on the verge of tears. "I'm trying so hard, I don't want to be in a one-sided love anymore. I can't cope anymore, so please don't make this bond stronger, Kaname. I can't take it anymore. It hurts to much. I refuse to love you anymore than-"

I silenced him with a kiss. A simple kiss.

"You talk to much", I said watching a the blush grow on his face. " I wish you would just let me give you blood without a problem"

"...", He silently shook his head 'yes'. I let him go and took off my jacket and shirt so no blood would stain it.

"Could you move it along, I am hosting a party", I said. Zero looked heart broken at my harsh words.

I didn't want to say such words to him, but I can't say loving ones either. He is still my sworn enemy not matter what type of bond we create. No matter what I feel. If I can't protect him there's no point in loving him.

Zero was quiet as he moved closer to me and prepared my neck for his bite. I held back my shivers from the feeling of Zero's fangs scraping my neck before puncturing two small holes through. The beginning feelings were nothing compared to the feel of my blood being drawn to complete Zero's hunger. I could feel bits and pieces of my soul slipping away into Zero. Our bond was no longer just by blood but by soul, tool.

"Thank you", Zero whispered after he finished and sealed my wounds.

"Zero", I said grabbing my shirt jacket and tie. "Never take blood from anyone else but me, and don't go near Kaito Takamiya again."

"Kaito and I-", I stopped his words again with another kiss. This kiss lasting longer than the other.

"Don't. Go. Near. Kaito. Takamiya. Ever. Again", I said lowly. Zero seemed surprised at me but he just shook his head 'yes'.

~End Of Flashback~

* * *

So please Review And Favorite and Follow...It gives me Joy to know people actually like my writing. THANK YOU! \o/

I hate being in a writers block! It's like death because you can't do anything! I have to be careful for next time(sigh)

, I really hope you like this chapter for the idea you gave me. Spoiler: Kaito will be back ;) Count on it!

Also, there are Yaoi pairings on my profile page and I want you, the reader, to pick anyone you want and I'll write a one-shot for them(Thumbs up)

P.S I'll write about other pairings from the same anime/manga if I've seen/read the entire thing or If I'm close to finishing.


	4. Sincerest Apologies!

Hello, this Nicki200 speaking.

Apologies for the lack of updating this story but I've been rewriting the previous three chapters, working on my descriptive writing, along with trying my best to take things slower with my plot so the story doesn't seem rushed. Along with that, I will be updating the past chapters along adding in the fourth chapter which I am currently revising and having others check for grammar, punctuation, and spelling erros.

On another side note, I must thank the people for putting up with my writing errors. Please, bare with me as I learn more and progress. I honestly must say 'Thank you' for being supportive and encouraging. Not only that, but if you'd like to read the chapters I had rewritten to be more descriptive then please follow the link for my wattpad where you should find "Love is Like a River" along with other written fanfics of Kaname and Zero, being all one shots. Again, thank you all so much for taking the time to read my fanfic.

P.S In order for the link to show up I had to put spaces in between it.

Link: www . wattpad user / KanaZKiryu


	5. Minor Technical Difficulties

It appears I am unable to copy and paste the link to my Wattpad on here but nonetheless if you'd like to be able to find the account I'd advice going to Wattpad then searching the username KanaZKiryuu under people. You could also go to google and search "Love is Like a River Kana wattpad" and the first link should be mine.


	6. Chapter 4: Yuuki's Promise

_Chapter 4: Yuuki's Promised Fate_

*Two days before Kaname and Yuuki show up at Crosses apartment*

Kaname...Kaname...Kaname. The only word I know. The only word I love. Why? Why? Why? The only question I ask. Does he love me? He won't even look me in the eyes when he says those words. It's all a lie. Zero. The word I loathe. The man he really loves.

"Kaname, How is work?", I asked walking into his office. Kaname isn't an old fashioned soul, though every room I've been in has a modern look to it, but still withheld elegance. It didn't take me long to realize that the modern part of it was to remember Zero. I remember Zero telling me how he always wanted a family and the house he'll decorate will be a modern one. At least he told me those things when we were still friends. I've asked my brother to remodel this house but he instantly shot me down. Insisting that the house was a state of some sort against the council. On the inside, I rolled my eyes at his lecture.

Kaname and I have been in America for a year, now, but for Pureblood Vampires like us, it just seems like a month, at least for me it has.

"It's fine, Yuuki, only a bit more paperwork to do", Kaname replied.

"I've brought you tea", I said setting it on his desk next to him.

"Thank you", he said not looking up from his work.

"mhm, I'll be in the music room", I said exiting his office. Kaname never is distracted by me, no matter how much I try to impress him with the way I dress or more. He gives me a smile and a compliment, sometimes he'll even go so far as to kiss me, but it's always chaste.

"very well then", he replied flipping a page over.

Kaname...why won't you look at me with the eyes you look at with Zero. You miss him, I know you do. You left your journal open for prying eyes to see. For my prying eyes to see. You talk about how it feel like it's been years since you've seen him. You say how much you care for him. How much you want him. How much you wish you could have chosen him. I can never fulfill that piece of you. For now.

The music room. Kaname's favorite room in the house. The place where our family would make sheets of poetry from the heart. Kaname cherishes the memory, I would too if I had grown up remembering them. Every since I got my memories nothing but the agonizing pain has been brought back to my heart. The pain of losing them was too fresh and too vivid, not to mention the pain of having the person I love stolen from me. The pain of losing myself.

The Yuuki Kuran girl from my memory is innocent and fragile, and Yuuki Cross was devoured by the vampire I am today, by the new Yuuki Kuran. The girl who is conniving, sneaky, a liar, and a murderer.

"Yuuki-sama, how are you today?", one of the maids said to me as I entered the music room. If I remember correctly her name was Tomo, Tomo Kizune. She's the only maid allowed in the music room on Kaname's orders. He doesn't want anything broken and she's the most graceful one here. Out of the service we hired.

"I'm good, Tomo-san. Thanks for asking.", I said with a sweet smile on my face. It was the one and only famous Kuran Mask.

"The violin, again?", she asked politely.

"Yes", I replied. Tomo immediately glided to my case where my violin laid inside. She checked each string before handing it to me.

"Here you are, Yuuki-sama", she said. "Would you like me to step out to give you privacy?"

"Please do", I said getting into position to play. Once the door shut, leaving me to my thoughts I began to play.

 _The night was still. The chaos going on couldn't reach my ear. The clock tower we stood on shining a pure white. A pure angelic white. It was the innocence escaping my body, living an empty shell. A metallic taste filled my mouth in return. It was my brothers love. Bitter at first but then a burst of sweetness ran in._

 _My senses sparked, my mind thinking quicker. Then memories exploded in my head. Images and videos of everything shooting by in a film-like state before it slowed to a stop at my mother's dead leaking corpse. My child self reached for her only to feel a chilled empty shell, and the hand that reached for her shoot back just before a younger version of Kaname ran in. Everything went dark._

 _"Kan-"_

 _"KANAME", a voice shouted. I slowly opened my eyes, just as lighting flickered through the sky, revealing my new yet old red eyes. "Why?" Zero said looking down at us. He stood at the very top next to the clock while we sat one level lower. Ironic, a level D looking down at us Purebloods._

 _"It had to be done, Zero", Kaname spoke as he stood up._

 _"No-", Zero began._

 _"He's my brother, Zero", I said standing in front of Kaname._

 _"I know", Zero whispered._

He knew. He knew I was the one to be with Kaname yet he still took Kaname away from me. He made the love of my life love him instead of me.

The wrong note sounded through my ears, my anger had gotten the best of me.

"Still haven't perfected that song, Yuuki?", a stern voice said to me. It was more of a disappointed statement than a question. I knew who it was without turning around.

"Kaname, you're finished with your work already", I said turning around to face him with an innocent smile. He returned it with a loving one. A smile for a sister, not a lover. Not the one you give to Zero.

"No, I didn't, but I thought a break was needed, and I heard you playing", he said.

"Was I too loud?", I asked concerned.

"Mmh", He said shaking his head 'no'. "I just want to see you play"

"I see", I said getting back in position to play again. "What song should I play?"

"The same one you were already playing", He said. " " _Gentle snow"_ was it. You remind me of our mother"

I shivered at the mention of her name. The same images of her lifeless body flowing through my mind.

"Sorry, I should be more considerate of your feelings", He said watching me with eyes of pity. "I had time to mourn but you are just beginning."

I watched him. What was I supposed to say to that? No words came out, so I closed my eyes and played, humming the melody as I went along.

 _It was just me and Kaname in the room. I feed off his blood and he left to Zero. It's just me in this room. The Resin rose on top of the dresser mocking me. The love my brother had for me was sealed within it. I couldn't reach it._

Another wrong note reached my ears. I tried to corrected it, but it messed the song up.

"Did you know it took our mother four years to write that song", Kaname stated with a warming smile. While I was playing, he stepped to the window where the piano was placed.

"Really? I had no idea. I've never watched her write a sheet of music before", I said with curious eyes.

"Yes, She wrote it while listening to _Fur Elise_ , her muse", He said beginning to play that said song. "Can't you hear the melody of mothers song within it"

I listened closely, and he was right. Her song was there but very faint.

"She was able to take the hidden message out of his music", Kaname said losing himself in the song. "I watched every night until it was complete."

"I wish I could've", I said looking down.

"The song was for you, Yuuki", he said. My eyes went widened with surprise to his happy face. "She wrote it when she was pregnant with you. She named it _Gentle snow_."

"The meaning of my name", I said with a soft smile.

"Yes", he said with a nod.

"That makes me happy", I said putting my violin away properly. "A song for me."

"Yes", he repeated. I stepped toward my brother and sat next to him at the piano. I rested my head on his shoulder, closed my eyes and listened to him play.

 _Zero...Zero...Zero Kiryu. I hate you. I hate you more than anything and anyone in this world. You took my brother from me. You have what's the most important thing in my life. My brother's heart. You invaded him in every possible way. He can't be free from you... unless you're dead._

 _Dead? Yes, Dead? If you die, Kaname will be free of you. I'll be free of you._

 _I slowly got off my bed and exited my dorm room. I don't know when I got outside or when I was in the middle of the forest between the exit of the academy and the sun boy's dormitory. All I knew was there in front of me, a couple yards away, stood a silver head man with two bells in his head keeping his hair up._

 _His turned around towards me just as I was about to move._

 _"Yuuki Cross", he spoke._

 _"Yuuki Kuran", I corrected._

 _He stared at me with a bored expression. That face spiked my irritation._

 _"Zero, you love Kaname don't you", I stated. Surprise lit his face. "I know about you and Kaname's relationship, but he's mine and I'll never let you have him. I love him."_

 _"Zero?", he spoke softly. "and Kaname's relationship?"_

 _"That's right. There is no longer a Zero and Kaname", I said with a smirk pulling at my lips._

 _"It's none of your business", he said scowling._

 _"He's mine", I shouted._

 _"No, he's not", He said glaring at me. "He can't be yours. He already belongs to Ze-... to me"_

 _"Not if you're dead", I said in a daze. I let my bangs from my new long hair cover my eyes._

 _I remember now. I had gone to Zero's dorm before I came here. He wasn't there, though a small 48 caliber, perfect for my palm, sat on the dresser. As if it were calling me to take it. That same gun was pointed at Zero. And I was the holder. That same gun also had steam coming out of it._

 _Zero's body dropped to the ground in a slow motion, revealing another Zero with a stunned expression on his face. Two Zero's. No..this Zero is dressed in the boy's school uniform, while the one on the ground isn't._

 _My dazed state evaporated as I comprehended what I had done. I. Shot. Ichiru... I. Killed. Ichiru. Zero's twin. I had forgotten he were here at Cross academy now. Just before the correct Zero got to the scene area I had fled._

"Yuu..Yuu..Yuuki!", Kaname said waking me from my slumber. I had fallen asleep listening to him play the piano. "If you need to, you can go to bed now. It is almost morning in the human time."

I slowly sat up and rubbed my brown eyes in a groggily way.

"It's okay, Kaname, I've slept enough", I said getting up.

"I'm going to take a walk in the garden, would you like to accompany me?", Kaname asked. I shook my head.

"No, I just want to think for a bit", Kaname watched me carefully. "To stay here and think of mother"

Kaname expression drifted to one of sadness before one of understanding appeared.

"I see, when you need company, you know where to find me", he said walking out.

When I needed you it was too late...I had already killed him.

 _Run...Run...Faster...I have to run faster... I killed Ichiru_

 _"Yuuki", Kaname said surprised as I smashed into him._

 _"Kaname", I said in a frenzy._

 _"What's wrong", he said panicky._

 _"I..I..He's dea-", I paused. I can't tell him. He would hate me forever. I can never let him find out. "I was looking for you. I remembered mother's death right in front of me"_

 _"Yuuki..", He said saddening._

 _"She was lying on the floor in her own pool of blood", I began shaking and letting tears fill my eyes, but my mind wasn't on my mother's death, my mind was on the fact I had ended someone's life. One shot ended his world, his future, his present. The blood. The same pool of blood my mother would be in is how Ichiru would look now._

 _"Yuuki stop!", Kaname yelled as he held me. "You don't need to think about that, it's going to be okay"_

 _"No, it's not", I yelled hysterically pushing away from him. "I'll never be loved again. I'm alone, Kaname!"_

 _"I'm here, Yuuki, and I'll always be, I love you,"Kaname said as he looked at me with sad eyes._

 _"No! You love Zero", I yelled. "I know...I know about you and him"_

 _Kaname made a pained expression at the mention of him. He loves him that much._

 _"Zero and I are...complicated", He said with his head down._

 _"You love him...You can't love me the way love him", I said as an unbearable pain slowly oozed throughout my chest. My breathing was shaky but I slowed myself. A numb feeling washed through me. "You need to choose between me and Zero"_

 _Kaname was shocked at my words, so shocked he made no sound nor move. The eerie quiet engulfed us both until a thick swallow was heard in the depths of Kaname's throat._

 _"The gate. Come to the gate by sunrise", Kaname said dryly before turning on his heels to leave._

 _Several moments passed before a rustling sound came from my right. I immediately tensed but before I could turn, a piece of cold metal was at my temple._

 _"Move and I'll shoot", he said with a sickening voice. "Why did you kill him?"_

 _I said nothing, how could I say anything? What should I've had said?_

 _The gun on my temple began to burn as it pressed closer. I jolted at the pain but made effort into not allowing the man wielding the gun to notice my pain._

 _"Answer me", Zero said with a deep growl in the gun into my temple causing it to burn my scalp._

 _"It wasn't my intention", I said quickly, unable to mask the pain in my voice._

 _"Lies", He said. I could see from the corner of my eye Zero's finger on the trigger. If I don't choose my words carefully they could, no would, be my last._

 _"I wasn't trying to kill Ichiru...", I whispered, smirking at how quickly I'd regained my composer. "I was trying to kill you..."_

 _"...You know, don't you?", he asked pulling the gun away, just enough so the gun wouldn't burn my skin, but still too close for me to escape. He was being careful, not allowing himself to slip up. He was a hunter after all._

 _Even so, he still wasn't able to hide the emotions that played on his well-sculpted face. Hardcore guilt, then frustration, disappointment, then finally rage once again. I rolled my eyes at the possible meanings behind each one. Especially rage. If anything I was the one who should be infuriated. He stole the last piece of a family I had left while knowing it! He had an affair with MY Kaname!_

 _"How long?" I asked feeling nauseous to my core. Zero snorted._

 _"Wouldn't you like to know", He replied with a smug expression. I drowned myself in the fact I'd whip that superior feeling right from him._

 _"Can't I know when you took my Kaname away from me", I scowled playing my card accordingly._

 _"He's not-", The hunter began quickly to correct me on the ownership I held with Kaname._

 _"Even as a last wish before I die", I added._

 _"Did you give Ichiru a last wish", He asked grinding his teeth together._

 _"...It never came up", I admitted resisting the urge to shrug, knowing it wouldn't help at all._

 _"Then why-", The males had was twitching to fire the shot that would end my life._

 _"He just said Kaname belongs to you", I said with a cool expression. I shoved my personal emotions down, drowning them with the new instinct to persuade the silver head before me. "I guess the fact Kaname's my brother and future husband didn't occur to the bastard"_

 _Zero pressed his bloody rose back into my temple again. I jerked at the sudden shock of electricity, scolding myself for slipping up on my words._

 _"I'm close to killing you, Yuuki, the temptation is all too great", He said giving the trigger a bit of a pull to emphasize how he felt. "but, Kaname would..."_

 _Kaname!...Kaname... don't show such a weak soul Zero._

 _"He would hate you forever", I slowly said letting the words sink into that thick skull of his. "Killing the one last family member he has left. His poor innocent sister-"_

 _"Innocent?!", Zero scuffed. "There isn't a single bone in your body that has innocence left. Actually, I don't think you ever were innocent, to begin with... Bloodsucker"_

 _"But Kaname doesn't know this. He believes I'm just a fragile girl that will forever need protecting. That I will never be able to harm anyone let alone kill them", I coaxed in the most innocent voice I could manage._

 _He grimaced in response. Zero knew I was right, He knew Kaname's pathetic love for him would easily become hatred. One single wrong move and the two of them are done for._

 _"Go ahead, Zero, Pull the trigger", I said turning to face him. Shocked rushed to his eyes. "Put me down right here. I am just a 'Blood-suck' who killed your brother. Your pathetic betraying twin brother. Ichiru Kiryuu. "_

 _You're too weak to risk having Kaname hate you. Even if the reason was for revenge of your twin brother's death. All you know is that small hope for love that my brother so kindly bestowed upon you._

 _"Yuuki...", Zero hissed. I couldn't see his expression anymore. His head was bowed down, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes but the twitching of his muscles and the sound of his heavy breath told me to stay on guard._

 _"Zero," I replied narrowing my eyes at the bastard._

 _Bang._

 _A puncturing sound echoed throughout the night. Blood slowly oozed to the pavement below. My eye's widened in disbelief. Zero stood there with his hand held out in front of him. The source of blood was a flesh wound he'd made with the 'Bloody Rose'._

 _"Yuuki Kuran, I swear on the blood that runs through my veins that I, Zero Kiryuu, will kill you. Whether that be today or anytime in the future, the one who will end your life will be me. I will take you from this world with my bare hands.", Zero said as he stared me down with pure hatred._

 _I shivered as his blood vow. Every sense of me wanted to up and run from him as far and as fast as possible. Even if I were to run to the other side of the earth it still wouldn't be far enough._

 _So this is what it felt like to be Prey. The shoe is finally on my foot. I smirked as my eyes grew wider with excitement._

~End Of Chapter 4: Yuuki's Promised Fate~


	7. Chapter 5: Leaving

Chapter 5: Leaving

 **Note in case possible confusion:**

Italic _text=_ The night of Kaname and Yuuki leaving Cross Academy

Normal text = Before Appearing at Cross's place

* * *

Previous Chapter:

"Yuuki Kuran, I swear on the blood that runs through my veins that I, Zero Kiryuu, will kill you. Whether that be today or anytime in the future, the one who will end your life will be me. I will take you from this world with my bare hands.", Zero said as he stared me down with pure hatred.

I shivered at his blood vow. Every sense of me wanted to up and run from him as far and as fast as possible. Even if I were to run to the other side of the earth it still wouldn't be far enough.

So this is what it felt like to be Prey. So the shoe is finally on my foot. I smirked as my eyes grew wider with excitement.

Chapter 5: Rest of that Night

*Yuuki's POV*

 _I laughed with a malice coating my voice."You killing me? I doubt you live to see me even get a wrinkle let alone die, Little Level D." Zero clenched his jaw with pure hatred radiating off his skin as I hit a deep nerve, but I was far from done speaking. "In fact, what would mommy and daddy dearest say if they saw you now? Not only had their youngest child betrayed them but here is their first child helplessly in love with not only a pureblood but a Vampire King. So pathetic!"_

 _I saw in that instant Zero snapped. He dropped the bloody-rose and with sped had me pinned against a nearby tree with his hands squeezing around my throat, restricting my air passageway._

 _"Shut the hell up! You know nothing!", Zero spoke through clench teeth. "Instead of spewing my past how about we speak of your present? Such as Kaname learning of what you did to Ichiru."_

 _White hot fury sparked inside my blood as I pushed him off with a kick to his stomach. The bug grunted for a split second before jumping to his feet with speed. I sucked in air slowly as my vampirism began healing the bruise he caused around my neck._

 _"What? Afraid of him finding you disgusting once he knows?", Zero mocked with a glare. I bared my fangs at him in anger but refused to move. It hadn't been that long since my blood had awakened and Zero was a equipped Hunter with both mine and my brother's blood flowing through him. I'd be foolish to fight him now. I grimaced, loathing the disgusting man in front of me. "He wouldn't believe you", I said swallowing hard. "He'd simply think you're spouting nonsense in order for him to choose you to leave with him. In fact, he's waiting for the both of us at the gate as we speak to make that said decision."_

 _"What?", He spoke with a frown deepening on his features. I grinned as the information clicked in his thick head._

 _"See the flaw in your little plan?", I said with a hysterical laugh. Then the laughing trickled away as my features went serious. "But... He'd believe me if I were the one telling him of my actions."_

 _"Like, hell, you'd tell him the truth", Zero spoke while frowning at me with suspicious eyes as he picked up the bloody-rose, clenching the trigger._

 _"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't dare", I said sighing out while crossing my arms. "However, I can't deny that Kaname is confused about the feelings he has for you." Zero scuffed at my word choice but I choose to ignore him and continue. "And because of his confusion, I know my brother won't be able to completely let you go. Therefore, I propose we make a small deal."_

 _"A deal with you?", Zero spoke with disgust. "Unless it involves me putting a bullet between your eyes. I'll have to-"_

 _"If my brother leaves here with you than I'll tell him I killed your brother", I interrupted, catching his interest quickly._

 _"... And if you leave with him?", The man asked with scowling eyes, never missing the key point._

 _"I want the last words you say to him to be 'I never want to see you again!' before running away like a pathetic coward", I spoke up with a smirk while Zero's expression became furious. His hateful eyes shifted to the ground while contemplating the deal. "I also want you to stay the hell away from him in return."_

 _The wind picked up between us as Zero remained silent. I rolled my eyes in annoyance as I saw the battle of his decision play across his features._

 _"I don't have all day for your answer", I snapped. His natural lilac eyes words found my irritated brown eyes._

 _"... Fine", He finally spoke as a sinister smile played on my lips. "But if you don't hold on your end of the deal. I will kill you."_

 _I saw assurance in his eyes. With this deal came the acceptance of Kaname's hate for him as it did for me as well._

 _"I guess it's time to face our fate, then", I said nodding towards the path that leads to Kaname._

*Before Arriving At Cross's Place*

*Kaname's POV*

The steady beating of a heart was faintly heard in the wooden mansion behind me. I glanced back to see the owner of the heart standing in the top window with a half smile. Her dark brown orbs filled with unnatural emotions stared down at me as if piercing through my soul. Unraveling all my secrets.

I gave a forced smile towards this woman, and she gave the same one in return. A hard ball formed in the back of my throat as emotions swayed my decision to turn away from her and continue the walk through the garden, getting lost in the shrubs, far away from the hell house behind me. It might have once been the house my mother planted gentle kisses upon my head; the house where my father taught me the ways of a Pureblood King while still remembering to show his own affections of love and care, but now that women in her unruly ways taunted the precious memories I gathered. However, it was not only her who tarnished these memories but also my betrayal to whom I really love.

 _"Kaname-san!", Kaien Cross shouted running towards me near the gate, the ash-blonde haired man slowed his pace once he'd gotten a couple feet away from me. I stood at the gates to the school witnessing the first glimpse of orange, pink, and yellow the sun colored the sky. Giving a deep sigh for how much the school was in shambles after Rido's attack, Cross took a couple steps to stand on my left side in front of the rubble from the broken gateway._

 _"She asked me to choose between her and Zero", I breathe out listening to the deafening sound of nothingness. Not even the morning birds were nearby, too afraid of the previous blood-lust of Level E's and my uncle to want to come here again._

 _"And what will you do?", Cross responded without hesitation. I said nothing, for even I had yet to understand what to do next. My desire wanted to keep them both close to me, but my mind knew Yuuki couldn't bear such a heartbreak, nor so much betrayal. It wasn't too long ago I'd spoken to her, witnessing our mother's death dance across her brown innocent orbs with understanding this time. The poor girl was shaking with cold sweat and fear of abandonment._

 _However, how could I betray the one my heart belonged to? My soul and blood belonged to him. He couldn't bear the betrayal as well. My only love watched both his parents murdered in front of him, along with the betrayal of his last of kin. Those silver orbs of his held a thousand years worth of pain and torment yet not once had he blamed anyone but himself. I could never abandon him. Not even if my life depended on it because, in the end, the thought alone would end up killing me._

 _"That woman did all this to get back at you", Cross murmured, making me frown with a deep sigh as my next foe rose to my agonizing thoughts. No. She was never my next but the one I'd been at war with this entire time. I had her to thanks for my uncle's madness for power. I had her to thank for the death of my parents. Now, once again she aims to kill the ones closest to my heart. That godforsaken women will one day go after him. My precious fallen angel. Although, if she decides to continue down this traumatizing path, she will feel my wrath._

 _"I will protect them", I spoke under my breath as the wind picked up beneath my feet. The cold morning air whipped across my neck, giving me a small unnoticeable chill._

 _"You can't take them both with you, Kaname-san", Cross said with a deep sigh. His hand tightened around the hunter sword in his hand with anguish. I could hear the pain radiating from his heart._

 _"I won't let him go", I whispered clenching my jaw shut tight while the wind slowed and a small breeze blew past. A soft hand rested on my shoulder. With confusion, I turned towards the owner only to come forward with an apathetic smile across his pale lips._

 _"You aren't letting him go", Cross spoke as I felt a coiling in my heart while a deadly pain seized me. In the far distance, I saw my decision of despair walking tall next to the one I loved most. The dreadful existence held a knife to my fallen angel's throat, waiting for the words to be spoken with a malicious grin. My eyes widened with fear as I recognized it as myself. Not I, but the words I will soon speak._

 _The terror of hurting the one I love frightened me to my very existence. An excruciating pain seized every corner of my mind, searching for any applaudable reason for taking such drastic measures. My wine orbs darted across the landscape in front of me, seeking for an outlet for these emotions._

 _She came into sight. The women that strutted next to my lover's side wore an expression what appeared to be emptiness. But with a couple seconds of studying the woman's expression, there resided a hint of...triumphant to her fluid movements and graceful posture. My emotions calmed as if on cue. I understand now. It was her fault. She was the one at fault for being so self-centered. It was her fault for ever mattered that occurred. If she hadn't been born then my uncle wouldn't have sought out to destroy my family. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have to leave the one I love._

 _Wait!... What am I saying?! This is Yuuki I'm speaking of! My beloved sister! Of course, I don't feel that way for her. She's the only kin I have left. I would protect her with my life. I will continue to protect her with my life._

 _At least that's what I planned for in the past years of my life. Until the knight of the chess pieces captured my heart, without ease at that. My brows netted together as frustration shattered my heart. My choice was obvious. The solution my brain thought of that would suffice to protect them both, in the end, tormented me._

 _"He'll rise above this, Kaname-san", Cross, whispered as he, too, watched the subjects of our conversation waltz their way. "He always does."_

 _"I'm afraid that's just it", I whispered in a shaky voice. "It should have never been me to provide an obstacle that he has to struggle over. I should have been the one pulling him out the dark and into the light, yet here I am. About to witness my lover's eyes shift in the most heart-wrenching ways."_

 _Cross went silent as a forlorn smile washed over his features and a sigh left his lips._

 _"Kaname-nii-san" Yuuki spoke in a small voice barely above a whisper once that finally got to me. Her big brown eyes were cast to the ground while she stood in front of me. I gave a soft smile before reaching out and running my hands through her brown long curls covered in precipitation. I lifted her chin to see an odd dead look in her eyes. My warm smile slipped of my features and was replaced with one of sorrow once again. My precious sister was being choked by grievance itself, and he was partly to blame. Maybe bringing her back had been too soon._

 _However, the thought was cast aside as my eyes shifted to the scowling hunter to her right. I'd caught the scent of his intoxicating lavender blood swirling the air as he stood there with a bloody balled up fist._

 _"You're hurt!", I said removing myself away from Yuuki and taking his hand in my own. I scanned the wound but making sure to hold his hand with nothing but tender care. It appeared to be merely a flesh wound, nothing life threatening but still unacceptable for my precious angel's hand to be tarnished. The signs of his hand healing slowly implied the wound was inflicted by an anti-vampire weapon._

 _"I'm fine", Zero spoke up with his eyes piercing into mine. There was this odd fire lit inside him which I could tell was fueled by rage. What could he possibly be so furious over?_

 _"Let me heal it", I sighed out. Resisting the urge to question him on who had injured him. Knowing the silverette would ignore me or just get even more furious. I brought his hands close to my lips preparing to coax the wound in my saliva._

 _"I said I was fine!", Zero roared snatching his hand away while suppressing the flinch from the pain. I frowned in confusion, his anger now directed at me. Should I have not attempted to heal him? But he had never minded in the past so why now all of a sudden? "You have something to tell us, right? The reason as to why we're here, remember?"_

 _I clenched my jaw shut as I removed my eyes from his own and turned to face back out towards the gate. I sucked in a rigid breathe in order to calm the shaking of my body._

 _"I will be leaving the Academy", I spoke up holding the posture of a respectable pureblood even though the small noticeable cracks in my voice told otherwise._

 _"And which... Will you be taking with you?", Yuuki's voice came before I felt a warm petite body up against my back. Her small sized hands clung to the back of my shirt as if she was physically and mentally using me as her anchor to sanity. My heart plunged into pain even more as I thought if her sadness selfishly forcing me to leave my lover her at the academy._

 _"I... must...", I whispered with a close to my eyes. The bond inside me wrapped around my throat, keeping from speaking the words I must speak to keep them both safe and out of harm's way. Images of Zero and Yuuki bloodied and beaten swiftly took root in my brain giving me the determination to continue on with my decision. "I will be taking you, Yuuki, with me."_

 _I felt the girl clench against my back more making her presence known, but my focus was not on her anymore. My sense was on the silverette and the salty smell in the ears that I knew were coming from him. I didn't want to turn around to face the image in of him but I forced my body to move._

 _I was instantly met with Zero's shattered glass lilac eyes staring at me as his body quivered._

 _"Why did I believe you?", I heard him whisper while the tears streamed down his pale features. The sight shattered my own heart and my surrounding swayed while I was unable to peel my eyes from him. "Everything you've ever said was a load of crap."_

 _My hand twitched to reach out to him and console his growing pain with the truth of my decision. To tell him I'm not prepared to protect him in this state. That if it was him I took with me that women would slaughter my plans in an instant with the help of others who weren't fond of hunters._

 _Unfortunately, the small body that held me around the waist in a hug was like an anchor to the ground. Pleading me to not reach out to him. Because if I did her entire being would shatter._

 _"I never wanna see you again", His broken voice cracked out before his form spun around and retreated back to the dorms. I was left there with regret growing through my body. The bond seizing every inch of me making sure I would never forget the echoing pain of my lover's face._

I stopped once I was deep in the garden with the mansion far behind me. I dropped to my knees with uneven breaths welling up in my throat. Clenching my chest where my heart lid I let the tears slip between my eyes and down my cheeks as once again Zero's expression tortured my heart.

*Yuuki's POV*

I watched my brother from the bay window of the music room as he walked through the garden with slouched shoulder for a pureblood. He seemed to have been dragging his feet. I could only imagine what his thoughts had been preoccupied more so who. I growled low, moving away from the window as a knock to the room came.

"Come in", I spoke up to the male on the other side of the door, making sure to keep a clear voice, hiding my spiked rage of my brother.

"Yuuki-sama, a letter has arrived dressed to you", The butler of the house spoke giving a bow to me after he'd entered. I took my time making way to him, grabbing the letter of the platter he present. The sender's name instantly caught my eyes making my blood coil. How could that putrid woman have the audacity to contact me? After she practically had a fit once the news of Kaname's and I being engaged reached her ears. The women my brother had been previously engaged to.

"Don't tell my brother about this letter, understood?!", I growled to the main butler who'd handed me the same aggravating slip in my hand. The male nodded in startlement before scurrying out of the room after a bow.

I sucked in a breath getting my aura under control before opening the yellow envelope in hand. Written on top of the envelope in fine handwriting was the words "Sara Shirabuki to the new Queen of Vampires". My fury spiked, rattling a cup nearby as I read each word written on the small letter.

'To my dearest, Yuuki-chan', the note read. 'I have quite the interesting information you'd enjoy to hear regarding the secret your brother keeps from you. If you'd love to chat about it, come to Japan at once.'

I clenched my jaw shut tight with fury. So, even this women knew of the secret my brother was intentionally keeping from me. She gained the information yet I was unable to get a single soul to speak on the matter. I shut my eyes as a sinister grin lit my features.

I guess we'll be seeing each other earlier than I'd like, Zero.

 ***End Of Chapter 5***

* * *

 **I apologize for any spelling, grammar, and punctuation errors I might have made.**

 **Please, Follow, Favorite, and review. I enjoy getting feedback about my writing. :)**

 **More chaos to come next chapter~**


End file.
